Midnight Dreams
by KelseyB20
Summary: Elena Gilbert, so many sleepless nights leads to one dream she will never forget. A mysterious man, whom caught her heart. Only until she realizes her dream has yet to come to the real life, to haunt her, until she gives herself up to him. Her heart. Her mind. Her body. Her life. Stefan/Elena and Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thank you for reading. I'm not sure how this story will go, so please let me know what you think. I am always up for hearing any thoughts, whether it's good or bad. I appreciate criticism always, for I want to improve my writting skills. Any ideas, please let me know. I would love to hear from you, thanks. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Elena

White, stone stairs lead up to the marble mansion. The large French doors, open. The dark hallway calls to me. Whispering my name. Wanting, no needing me to come inside. A dark figure moves in the hallway. I jump, before he backs up into the darkness of the house. His voice ringing out into my head.

"Elena," He whispers while dragging my name out.

I take a step forward.

"Come here." His voice compels me.

My feet walk up the stairs, while my mind refuses. A few feet from the doors, but so far away. My curiosity takes a hold of my feet, dragging them the rest of the way inside. Taking a few more steps inside, the door slams shut behind me; illuminating the room to the fullest. I was standing inside of a large entry way, with two staircases on both sides, leading me to the next floor.

"Elena." His voice calls.

I hurry toward the voice, up the stairs, and I turn down the hall. The light dims and another light illuminates through the hallway, from a room up ahead. I take slower steps this time, as I get closer to the door, I stand in the doorway.

A large bedroom stands before me. A large four poster bed on one side, with what looks like expensive satin sheets on top. A couch and lounge chair lays in front of a fire place on the opposite side of the bed. A large window overlooks a small town below. A movement catches my eye from the flicker of the firelight. The man. He was sitting in the chair, facing away from the door; the chair angled toward the large window and fire place.

"Come here, Love."

His voice dark and cold. My feet carry me to him, as I take a seat on his lap. I felt a smile creep upon his lips as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. His cologne intoxicating. His voice compelling. His strength, stronger than anyone I've ever known. His dark hair, perfect. His blue eyes, like the ocean.

"How do you like our place?" He whispers, nipping at my ear.

"Our place?"

"Yes."

I look to his face and smile, "I love it." I kiss his strong, yet soft lips and he moans softly.

Setting his drink down onto the side table, next to the chair, he grabs a hold of my waist pulling me closer to him. It is only now that I realize what I am wearing. a long, strapless, satin red dress. His hands move down my thighs to the end of the dress, grabbing the material and forcing it up my body.

My mind starts to fuzz and my body begins to pull away from itself. I feel as if I'm splitting in two, but I don't. The man gives a small look of worry towards me, and then picks me up in his arms. Carrying me over to the bed, he lies me down and sits next to me.

"What….What's going on?" I ask, head still spinning.

The man looks down upon me, "Hush, lovely Elena. We will be together soon. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He then kisses me upon my forehead, before all goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for taking your time to read my story.**

**Just to Clarify: If you've ever read the Vampire Diaries books at all, and if you didn't it's totally fine, Damon always refers Elena to his 'Princess Of Darkness,' as he will in my story. Damon is a kind of possessive guy who will always look after what is his, no matter what the price.**

**Elena has no idea that Stefan is a Vampire, and she has not met Damon yet. Although she met him in her dream, she doesn't know anything about him. Elena, in my story, is the same Elena in the TV show. NOT THE BOOK! Also Stefan, in this chapter, thinks he's going insane because he keeps seeing his brother everywhere he looks.**

**Sorry if this is confusing. Any more questions? Feel free to message me, or just comment. I will for surely get back to you. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Elena**

I slam my hand down all over my side table, in hope of hitting the right button, to shut my alarm off. After a few tries, I finally get the damn thing to shut off and roll over. I don't want to go back to school. The dreaded place with all the drama, and annoying people. I can't deal with them, after the drama I have with Stefan. He seems to be every where I am, nonetheless he seems to be more protective than he usually is.

I roll out of bed, throwing my feet into my slippers, I head into the bathroom.

* * *

**Damon**

Her beauty sustains me.

Her breath takes mine away.

She'd soon be mine for the taking.

My Princess Of Darkness.

I watch as she climbs out of bed, her beautiful body moving across the room, as she disappears into the bathroom. Her stupid alarm awoken her from my illusion. One day, I promise to both myself and her. One day I'll get rid of all these distractions, and we'll have our fun. I chuckle to myself. Yes, I like that idea very much. A moment later, she is back. Hair wet, new change of clothes, her eyes wide open. She doesn't know that I'm here, watching her.

* * *

**Elena**

Coming out of the bathroom, I have a weird sense of feeling in which someone is watching me. Immediately looking out my window I see a large crow sitting in the tree, just beside our house, watching me. I immediately open the window waving my hands at it, to go away. At a few attempts, it ends up flying in through the window, and I grab my bag leaving the room in a hurry.

Slamming the door shut, I mutter under my breath. "Gosh dang it. That thing better be gone before I get home." Looking at my watch I immediately rush downstairs to my car, and drive to school.

"Hey," a soft sweat voice spoke up from behind me. Turning away from my locker, Stefan is standing behind me.

"Hey, yourself." I whisper back, leaning up to kiss him.

"Coming over after school?" He asks.

"No," I turn around grabbing another book for History. "I have to stay after to help Caroline and Bonnie plan the dance on Saturday. We only have three days to get it all ready."

His face falls. "Oh..." He frowns.

"Later?"

"Sure." He smiles, looking in another direction, as if distracted by something.

"You okay?" His eyes darkening. Has he gotten any sleep lately?

Stefan shakes his head, "Yea. Fine." And abruptly walks away, leaving me breathless.

* * *

**Damon**

Grinning, I watch her leave in her car, from her bedroom window. She's everything I've expected and more. She was made for me, and soon she'd realize it. She can't escape her fate. Deep down she has to know that.

Walking around her room, I begin looking at all of her things. Everything put away, so neatly. Being careful not to disturb anything, I start shifting through all of her drawers. Nothing is privacy with us, not anymore. She's mine.

Footsteps rush up the stairs, and I immediately fled out the window, as I turn back into a crow. A moment later, a worried and cautious Stefan stumbles in, and looks around abruptly.

Hello Brother, I send telepathically.

Stefan reacts quickly, glancing around the whole room, as if I'm still in there. I laugh mentally inside my head. Oh how naive he is. Minutes pass, and as soon as he's satisfied no one is inside, he then realizes her window is wide open. Walking over to close it. I show myself, in animal form. Stefan gives me a puzzled look, and then shoos me away, while I comply, for now.

* * *

**Elena**

"Come on guys! We only have two hours, before the schools closed for the day." I sigh. "We have to get this done."

Bonnie, Caroline, and I are all in a circle on the gym floor. Papers and pens are scattered in front of us. There were more scribbles than actual plans on these, and we're getting no where. Bonnie keeps going on about her grandmother's words, that she's some kind of witch. Grabbing different colored pens, I begin drawing out our plans out on the paper in front of us; along with different things we'll need for them.

"Oh Elena," Bonnie exclaims. "This is going to be the best dance ever!"

The door to the gym opens behind us, and the janitor comes in. "You girls best be off now, I'm locking up the school a little early, I have to get home now."

"Alright," all three of us yell, as he leaves us.

"See you guys later!"

Bonnie and Caroline pull up besides me. "Are you sure you don't need a ride? I can drop you off, it's no big deal."

"It's fine, Stefan's just late." I give a reassuring smile.

"Alright," Caroline says speeding out of the schools parking lot.

Ruffling in my bag for my phone, I begin to scroll through my contacts. Where is he? He's supposed to be here by now. My mind begins to wander.

"Hello." A dark musty voice speaks up from behind me.

Startled, I give out a little "Yelp." and turn around. Placing my hand to my heart, I see a guy standing behind me. His dark hair, blue eyes, and six foot body stares back at me. "Sorry about that. I didn't hear you."

He gives a small smile. "It's quite alright, Elena." He says, cocking his head to one side.

"How-How do you know my name?" I ask. Looking closer at him, I realize he looks familiar. "Do I know you?"

"No," He replies. "But you will, in time. My little Princess Of Darkness."


End file.
